


Sneaking Around

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han sneaking around but aren't as sneaky as they think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lvkcskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvkcskywalker/gifts).



> This is a gift for spudmil. I hope you enjoy this!

Luke closed his locker locker math textbook tucked under his arm. He turned away from his locker to walk to class. Biggs and Wedge flanked him on his sides, chatting about the big football game on Friday. He forced himself to look ahead as he passed by the group of Greasers hanging out right outside the Boy’s bathroom as they passed by. He could feel the stare on the back of his neck but ignored it. He zoned out during math class mind eyes unfocused as he stared out the window in the classroom door. A familiar leather jacket and brown hair passed by grabbing Luke’s attention. He quickly got the teacher’s attention claiming he needed to go to the bathroom. He grabbed the hall pass and rushed out of the room toward the bathroom room. Before he could make it there though he was pulled into an empty classroom. Chapped lips were pressing against his own. The familiar taste made Luke lean up into the kiss, hungry for more. It took his brain a minute to catch up, making him push the person away from him. 

“What do you think you are doing, Han?” Luke asked in a disgruntled voice, but still needling his arms around Han’s neck. “We can’t be caught.” 

“Don’t worry kid,” Han said leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of Luke's lips. “Everyone is in class. No one will notice a thing.” The smarter voice in Luke’s head told Luke this was a bad idea but it wasn’t often that Han and him had the chance to make out at school. The thought of getting caught made it all the more thrilling, although the consequences would be dire. When Han’s hands started to move south toward Luke’s ass, Luke pulled away. They couldn’t risk getting too excited, besides Luke’s hall pass was almost up. 

“I really have to go Han,” Luke said smiling up at Han.

“Am I still coming over to your place later today to work on the ‘science fair project?’” Han asked. Luke nodded.

“As long as you want to.”  Luke says before quickly exiting the classroom. As he walked back to the classroom Luke ran his hands down his striped cardigan making sure everything was in place. He didn’t want to walk back into class looking rumpled. The teacher shot him a look saying he had been gone too long as Luke slid into his seat. 

The rest of the day was torture. During Lunch Luke sat at his normal table listening to Wedge and Biggs argue about the new Elvis record while looking absently out the window of the cafeteria. He could see Han sitting with Chewie and Lando on the auditorium stairs smoking. Luke wished he could go out there with him, but it would be too suspicious. A boy like him didn’t hang out with a boy like Han unless something was going on. That was why they had entered the science fair together. The guise was that Han was getting extra credit for entering the fair in order to make a good enough grade to graduate. Luke was getting volunteer hours to help a struggling student out. Luke only felt a small twinge of guilt when he had the science teacher sign off on his hours every week considering all Han and him had been doing was making out and fooling around in his bedroom.

Luke didn’t like to lie, but he didn’t see anyway around it. Currently no one knew about their relationship and they both agreed it was better that way. Every time Luke went to church with his parents one of the other parents would make some snide comment about rock music turning children into faggots. Luke would always fidget standing next to his mom wishing he was anywhere else. Han was already on thin ice with his parents and if they found out he was gay, Han would be out on the street in seconds. Luke couldn’t be the reason why Han got kicked out of the house no matter how many times Han said he wanted to leave. 

Luke’s eyes wondered around the cafeteria watching the other students. Shara Bey and Kes Dameron were sitting side by side, Kes’ letterman jacket resting on Shara’s shoulders. Luke couldn’t help but be jealous of how open they were. Everyone in the school knew they were going steady. They were probably going to be voted cutest couple for the yearbook this year. He wanted that with Han. He wished that Han would let him snuggle into his worn leather jacket. Luke had put the jacket on a couple times in the privacy of his room and loved the way Han’s smell enveloped him. He wanted to be able to wear the jacket around the school letting everyone know who his man was. Luke knew he was never going to have that and he was happy anyway. So what if he wouldn’t be able to dance with Han at prom? They still were able to be themselves in the privacy of his room. 

Luke walked home with Leia who talked about the student council. Luke admired Leia and her drive. When Leia had originally run for student body president the school administration had told her that girls could only run for the secretary position, but she had thrown such a big fit and got so many students to support her that they caved and let her run. Now she was the school’s first female student body president. It wasn’t surprising that Leia ended up the way she did considering their mother was one of the only female Senators. Luke wished he could be brave like his sister and mother, but he didn’t need all that. He was content with just keeping Han to himself. 

Padme was supposed to be in D.C. so Luke was shocked to see her in the kitchen cooking with his father. He dropped his backpack on the floor and ran to hug her. He missed Padme when she was gone, but he understood she was trying to protect the democracy that was being threatened by the USSR. Luke had thought many times about coming clean to his mother about his relationship from Han but he knew that most of her co-workers thought people like him and Han were signs of country going to hell. He didn’t want to be a family embarrassment. Luke loved his parents and couldn’t stand to see the inevitable look of disgust in their eyes when he came out to them. 

Luke decided to help out in the kitchen while he waited for Han. Uncle Obi Wan even came over, sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer with his dad. It wasn’t often that all of them were together anymore so Luke was beaming by the time there was a solid knock on the door. Luke jumped and scrambled to get the door. Han was leaning against the door frame and smile on his lips, brown hair falling into his face. Luke had to resist the desire to pull him down into a kiss. That would wait until the go to his room, although it was probably a dumb idea to risk anything when both Anakin and Uncle Obi Wan were around. They always seemed to know when him or Leia was about to get into trouble before they knew themselves. 

Luke pulled Han into the house before any of the neighbors could question why a hoodlum was hanging out front of the Skywalker house. He yelled to his parents that he was going to study with Han in his room. He thought he saw his parents exchange a look and definitely caught the way Leia rolled her eyes. Luke chose not to worry about it.

Once in his room with the door safely locked Luke pulled Han into his body, wrapping his arms around Han’s neck. Han wined his hands around Luke’s waist and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Luke’s lips. Luke had to suppress a moan, knowing that if they made any noises his parents would hear them. 

“You know the science fair is in two weeks, we probably should get started on something,” Luke said with a laugh when Han pulled away. 

“We’ll do it the night before and still be miles ahead of everyone else. You still got that robot you’ve been working on?” Han asked. Luke nodded. 

“Artoo is quite ready yet. But if you could start thinking with your brain and not your dick, and start helping me I’m sure we can finish him for the fair,” Luke said. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon 

“I should get home anyway,” Han said grabbing his backpack. Anakin glared at him. 

“No, I think you should stay for dinner Han. We have a lot to talk about,” Anakin said making Luke’s stomach drop. He knew. His father knew about his relationship with Han and was going to murder them both. Han just nodded and looked like he was contemplating just making a break for it. 

Dinner was one of the most tense and awkward experiences that Luke had ever experienced. Han was sitting next to him, while Anakin death glared him from his seat at the head of the table. Luke wanted to reach under the table to offer comfort to Han but couldn’t risk it. His mother and Uncle Obi Wan were chatting about the senate hearings being held to debate if comic books were turning children into communists, Leia interjecting every so often. Normally family dinners were something that Luke looked forward to but now he just felt like he was waiting to be led to the electric chair. At least Han was there with him. Whenever he could Luke would sneak glances at Han, who would flash him his patented devenir smiles. It helped alleviate the anxiety that Luke was feeling a little bit. Dinner and dessert passed and no one said anything out of the ordinary. When Luke had finished clearing the last of the dishes away Han stood up. 

“Thank you for the meal, Mr. Skywalker, Senator. Amadilia. I really should be going,” Han said. 

“Sit. We still need to talk,” Anakin said leaving no room for debate. Han fell back into his chair. There was an uncomfortable silence where no one said anything, but his mother gave Luke a meaningful look. Luke exchanged looks with Han who nodded. 

“Han and I are going steady,” Luke said bluntly. He wasn’t really the one for speeches or dancing around the point. He would leave that to his polication mother and sister. He waited for the yelling, the angry, but was met only with silence and then the weight of his mother hugging him. 

“We know Luke,” Padme said with a smile. Luke gave her a confused look. 

“You two aren’t exactly subtle,” Leia said with a snort. “I’m surprised the whole school doesn’t know considering how often you two sneak off to meet each other. The panic was back. 

“That was actually what we wanted to talk about,” Anakin said with a sad time. “We love you son, and respect your choices but there are people out there that would hurt you two because of this.” Luke’s heart started to race, scared about where this conversation was going. He wasn’t going to break up with Han even if his parents told him to. He just couldn’t do it. He knew he was young but he loved Han. Han must have felt Luke’s fear because his hand was suddenly intertwined with Luke’s own. There was a gentle squeeze that helped ground Luke. 

“I know Mr. Skywalker and I would never let anyone hurt Luke,” Han said steely determination in his voice. Anakin flashed him a grateful look. 

“We don’t doubt that young one, but still it is best to take precautions,” Uncle Obi Wan interjected. Luke gave them a confused look. 

“We ask you to stop sneaking around in public. No more taking risks in public where people could accidentally walk in,”  Padme explained. “But you two are free to be open and as affectionate as you want in the house where we can ensure your safety,” She continued.

“I know it isn’t idle but we just want to make sure you are safe,” Anakin said running a hand through Luke’s hair. 

“You aren’t asking us to break up?” Luke said relief in his voice. 

“We could never ask that of you. You love whoever you love,” Anakin said hugging Luke. 

“Welcome to the family Han,” Padme said embracing the taller male who looked shocked. Luke couldn’ help the tear of relief as he grabbed onto Han to pull him into a kiss. They may not be able to show the world their love but at least they had each other. And now their world expanded a little bit further. 


End file.
